By Any Other Name
by Ladykestrel
Summary: This is a prequel of the events leading up to the arrival of Iris King to Grissom's CSI team in Las Vegas see Second Chances. A serial killer is on the prowl in Dallas, Texas. Matching wits with the murderer is a level one CSI anxious to thwart the kill
1. Chapter 1

"**BY ANY OTHER NAME"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any its characters; they belong to CBS and/or Anthony Zuiker. The character of Iris King is of my own creation. **

**A/N: I have written a prequel of the events that lead up to Iris's coming to the Las Vegas CSI Unit (see "Second Chances"). I hope you enjoy the read and please read and review. The next Brass/Iris story of "Heidi's Song (Suffer the Little Children)" which was to follow "To Have and To Hold" is forthcoming. **

**Acknowledgements: To my lady betas, Kacee and Mel and Onyx, who continue to inspire and support my writing efforts. "Forever and For Always" written by Mutt Lange and Shania Twain. **

Chapter One – Dallas, Texas, July 2006

The flies were buzzing, drawn by the scent of blood and driven by instinct to propagate at its source. The air resounded with the high-pitched drone of hundreds of them and agitated as they were forced to interrupt their activity.

It was very early morning as the crime scene was being processed and the graveyard shift was still in effect. The digital camera took picture after picture.

"How long has she been here?" Detective Max Schneider asked, holding his nose.

"Well, since we're still waiting on the medical examiner, my guess would be twenty-four hours or less. The flies here have had time to begin egg laying but I don't see any direct evidence of maggot activity. The decomp process will also be faster with it being summertime." The CSI replied, unaffected by the odor of decay, while taking out a specimen jar to collect some flies that were too busy to notice.

"She went to that recent seminar in Las Vegas. You know the one done by her hero, Dr. Gil Grissom. She's been bugging us ever since!" Angie Saxon, the other CSI on-site laughed.

Max gave a grin at that, poking a finger in the side of the CSI still attempting to catch a few more blow-flies. He was tall with an athletic physique; dark tousled hair, gray eyes and somewhat olive complexion, considered very good-looking by women.

Iris stood up and shook her head at Max, saying dryly, "Ha-ha-ha. I happened to really enjoy Dr. Grissom's seminar. He even autographed the new book he published for me. "

"You didn't even gamble, so how can you say you enjoyed it?" Max countered.

"There're other things to do there besides gamble. I took a tour of the CSI lab and met the director, Conrad Ecklie. He struck me as being the ambitious smarmy political type. The lab, however, is the bomb. Crap-n-crud, if we had their budget." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, CSI level one, give me your take on the crime scene thus far." Angie requested.

Iris stepped back and looked sadly down, collecting her thoughts. "The victim was found in a field off of Harry Hines Boulevard and Lombard Avenue by a transient cutting through. She is a young Hispanic female, approximately age twenty, nude. Body position is face-up with arms folded across chest. There are ligature marks around the wrists and ankles, resembling rope burns as the skin is abraded. A fresh burn mark is noted above the left breast which says "Rosa" that appears to be a brand. There are finger marks bilaterally on the sides of the neck with ecchymoses suggesting strangulation. Sexual assault is also possible judging from bruises also present on the inner thighs. The fingernails appear broken with debris beneath which may be trace evidence of skin from the killer. There's high probability that this is another victim of the FTD killer as there are flower petals sprinkled on the body and the ground. More evidence will be forthcoming once the body's been processed by the coroner."

The FTD killer, so-called because each female victim's first name was that of a flower, had claimed responsibility for at least five deaths in the Dallas area in less than three months. A letter sent to the police chief of the Dallas Police Department preceded each murder. All of the victims were young women who had been found with flower petals sprinkled on and about each body. Each victim had been sadistically raped before being killed by strangulation or suffocation. The victims were left where they would be found in twenty-four hours or less, the FTD killer saying it was so families would have their loved one back quickly. The body dumping sites had been fields or by roadsides, always where it was green and grassy, again the FTD killer saying that was where flowers should be found in greenery. The FTD killer had a twisted sense of his own morality.

"Good summary, as always, Iris. You have an eye for detail. Dr. Chambers will probably have you transcribe his notes." Angie approved with a grin.

"Well, there've been times my being a transcriptionist in the past has bit me in the hindquarters." Iris agreed.

The van for the Dallas County Medical Examiner then pulled up. Marcus, who was an assistant to the coroner, walked over to greet the CSI's and detective.

"What's shakin', ladies?" He asked, amiably.

"Can you get us a liver temperature please and turn her so we can check lividity?" Iris requested.

"You got it, Miss Iris. Another FTD victim?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, probably." Angie spoke up. She was the senior CSI on-scene and Iris deferred to her accordingly.

After obtaining the liver temperature that gave the approximate window time of death as within the last six hours, the body was turned onto its side where the faint purplish discoloration of lividity was present. The body was also in the beginning stages of rigor mortis.

Iris shook her head sadly again as she and Angie stepped back while the medical examiner personnel began prepare the body for transport back to the morgue.

"Did you find anything else as far as clues?" Max asked Iris while Angie was speaking to one of the medical examiner attendants before they left with the body.

Iris gave a sigh of frustration. "No. She's like the other five victims found so far. Those letters the police chief is getting don't help matters either. Our supervisor's getting heat from the lab director who's getting heat from the police chief who's getting heat from the mayor."

"Well, I'm done here for my part. I know you've still got to take pictures and all. Do you want to have breakfast later?" Max asked hopefully.

"Let me take a rain check there." Iris said carefully. She and Max had been friends since she'd started working as a CSI nearly a year ago. He desired more of the relationship but Iris felt comfortable where things were.

Max allowed a disappointed expression for a moment before he told Iris he'd see her back at the DPD. He said good-bye to Iris and Angie before heading back to his car.

Angie watched him leave. "Iris, what's holding you back? If anyone deserved to meet a great guy it's you. Max would fit the bill. I sure wouldn't kick him out of the hay, if I wasn't married to Daniel."

"I just don't feel the same way, Angie. He's been a good friend, but he's not the one, though." Iris responded candidly, as she bent to collect flower petals into an evidence envelope.

Angie rolled her eyes. They worked several more minutes gathering trace evidence from where the body had lain and taking additional photographs before getting in Angie's Tahoe to return to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jerusha "Jeri" Church was the graveyard supervisor for the Dallas CSI unit. She was on the phone with the lab director after the discovery of the FTD killer's latest victim. Angie and Iris stopped by her office after returning to the lab. Jerusha looked up and motioned to them to come take a seat as she concluded the call.

"Any breaks, ladies?" Jerusha queried in a weary-sounding voice.

"Not yet. Dr. Chambers should be getting underway with the latest victim's autopsy some time this morning. We don't have a name yet. She was like all the others, Jeri." Angie rubbed at her tired eyes.

"I'm going to check in again with Missing Persons to see if she matches a description." Iris said, jotting down notes that were pertinent to the young woman's physical appearance.

"Does Max have any ideas?" Jeri wondered.

"Not really. The previous victims have no trace evidence to speak of. No hairs or fibers. The bodies were all clean as if washed after death. The method of suffocation or strangulation is consistent, throttling using hands or using a choke hold with the arm wrapped around the neck, as well as holding a probable gloved hand over the mouth and nose. No fingerprints found on any victim or in any of the vehicles. This guy's taking no chances on any outstanding physical evidence. Each victim had been raped but no semen was retrieved from the rape kit, meaning this clown uses a condom, and traces of spermicide were present." Angie surmised as Iris shook her head in agreement.

"This is only making the mayor more antsy and the trickle down is getting to us quicker and quicker." Jerusha grumbled.

"He's betting bolder though with his letters. We've gotten no breaks there either. No fingerprints, uses self-sealing envelopes so no DNA, and the letters are text-printed not handwritten. Each victim has a different flower name. What's his goal? I'm concerned he's going to escalate with the frequency of his victims." Iris added behind Angie's observations.

"Okay, fresh eyes, ladies. May that break come our way sooner than later!" Jeri exclaimed with a tired smile.

Two hours later, Iris's cell phone rang as she was going over evidence in the Trace room with Angie. "Iris King. Oh, morning, Renee. You have a possible match to the victim. Go ahead." Iris began writing furiously on a pad of paper. She gave a nod to Angie as she did so.

"We got a name for number six?" Angie asked.

"Yup. Her name is Rosa Jimenez and just nineteen years old. She never made it home after working at an Albertson's on Sunday night. Her car was left in the parking lot. Her parents reported her missing Monday morning. Max is going to have them brought to the morgue to identify her before the autopsy is performed. I have to wonder if the Albertson's parking lot had video surveillance." Iris's eyes glistened, knowing how this was going to be a tragic day for the parents if that was their daughter lying on a cold metal table.

"Iris, check it out. I've gotta leave so I can pick up the kids from the sitter." Angie grinned; her husband, Daniel, worked nights too, yet Angie always picked up their two children.

"Will do! I'm making something Tex-Mex later today, so did you want me to drop something off before work tonight?" Iris smiled, as Angie was her closest friend at work and she loved visiting the Saxons.

"Like you have to ask twice, just show up anytime after seven o'clock, 'cause you know Chandler and Savanna will be wanting to see their Aunt Iris!" Angie replied as she headed out.

Iris carefully rebagged all the evidence they'd been working on and went to wait for the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Jimenez, sending Max a text message of her intentions. He texted her back to say that was fine and when were they going to have a real date even if it was just to eat out. Angie's comments surfaced again in Iris's mind, but she remained firm in her resolve. She valued Max's friendship and didn't desire more than that. It wasn't her wish to cause him pain and she hoped it wouldn't cause strain on what they shared as friends.

Later that evening she was greeted by the high-pitched squeals of her adopted niece and nephew, Savanna and Chandler, when she stopped by with the Tex-Mex dinner she had promised at the Saxon home. She played with the kids while Angie got the meal ready, Daniel nearly panting in anticipation; Iris's cooking was near-legend at the lab and she loved making meals for her co-workers. Angie fondly watched her kids playing with Iris, wishing that her friend had her own family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A woman's cries of anguish reverberated through the hallway of the morgue as Iris approached. Her heart sank. The door was open as an older Hispanic couple slowly came through, the woman leaning heavily on the man. She was sobbing and nearly hysterical, while the man's face was etched in a mask of grief. Max followed behind them and waited for Iris. The identification had been positive.

"Hang it, we gotta get this creep, Max!" Iris cried, biting her lip.

"Her birthday was to have been next week and they were planning to give her money to start college with." Max remarked with a sad tone.

"I don't want to see number seven, eight, and nine and so on. Look, I'm going to call the Albertson's Rosa worked at and find out if they had security cameras set up for the parking area." Iris said firmly, her chin shifting sideways twice, her trademark expression for thinking hard or being resolved.

Max slowed her by taking her arm, she was always walking so fast, like a little wind-up toy dog he thought. She looked up with wide dark eyes. He cleared his throat. "Iris, your first name makes you a possible target, ever think of that? I want you be extra careful from here on out. How are your shooting scores?"

"They're fine and I last practiced about a week ago at the gun range. Yes, the thought crossed my mind but I'm certainly older than the age range of the previous victims by at least 10 years or more. No pattern beyond the women having the first name of a flower or the general dumping area being in the north Dallas area. Just wonder how the killer has the way to access information on them, where they work, where they go." Iris concluded.

"The Internet is a big plus, I'm sure, or maybe has access to database information, or maybe one of those gifted hackers?" Max speculated.

Iris nodded absently, removing Max's arm at the same time, noting his irritated look at her. He countered it then with a slight smile.

"So when's the day?" Max asked, coaxingly.

Iris's raised eyebrows were her only reply.

"To go out, silly girl, for dinner and a movie or walking or whatever you want to do." Max teased her.

"I'll think about it and if so, as friends, okay?" Iris said slowly.

She watched as Max's face flushed slightly and his jaw jutted out. "Okay, Iris, fine by me but one day I won't settle for just friends."

The Albertson's store manager was polite and cooperative. The store did have outside surveillance tapes and were in the process of getting them sent to the DPD. Iris took this as a good sign as she was anxious for Angie and her to review the tapes and see if the killer might have erred in showing himself when approaching Rosa.

The flower petals had been identified as a coming from a tiger lily, causing concern the next victim would be named Lily. The police chief was nearly ready to begin making it known the name of the next potential victim and to warn young women throughout the Dallas area whose name the flower was. The past decision to not make it general knowledge via the media was out of concern for causing panic but with the FTD killer's growing boldness, there was no choice but to now begin making his intentions known in the hopes it would somehow interfere or deter the serial killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Iris sat at her home computer looking at the email reply. Her two bloodhounds, Durante and Cyrano, lay on the floor asleep. The dogs were retired from the DPD and had been with Iris only a few months. She had used them on a few cases as support when the regular police scent dogs had been unavailable. They now enjoyed the lifestyle of pampered pets, although they showed a distinct preference for men over women. Iris was having them security trained as she lived alone.

To: Spider2Fly

Fr: BugMan4Ever

Hey, Iris, glad to hear from you and that you enjoyed the seminar. Yes, I do remember signing your book. We are proud of our lab facility and its national reputation that we strive hard to keep.

Your question about the best technique to collect blow-flies at a crime scene and the overview of the serial case you're helping investigate I will be happy to elaborate on. I wish more CSI's took the time to appreciate the contribution of insects as an evidence-gathering tool.

Iris read on about Grissom's outline of collecting flies as well as other insects and a generalization of the life cycle of flies and beetles from pupa to adult in particular.

Grissom concluded: If I can be of any additional assistance, please don't hesitate to email me. Also if you're ever back in Vegas, do drop into the crime lab to visit.

All the best,

G. Grissom

Iris typed in a quick reply and emailed Grissom back. She was amazed he had taken the time from his busy schedule to respond to her very generic email. Her memory was clear of the bespectacled, graying, curly-headed world-renowned entomologist as he conducted the seminar. He was handsome, though, she readily admitted to herself. Her email name of Spider2Fly had caused Gil to chuckle at his end when he had received her initial email. He also recalled Iris as being a not very tall woman with short brown hair who wore glasses, whose most telling features were her enormous brown eyes and generous freckles about her nose and cheeks. He had noted she paid strict attention to him during the course of the seminar, appreciating at least one person's true interest in what he was instructing.

The next day Iris headed into the AV lab and met Angie so they could go over the Albertson's store surveillance tapes. As they viewed the grainy footage, Rosa could be seen walking to her car. A dark car suddenly pulled up next to hers and a taller figure stopped her. A flashing metal reflection was seen for a moment and then Rosa willingly got into the car as it drove away.

"What in blazes? You see that?" Iris asked with a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, see if we can get a close-up, but it's lousy video to start with," Angie muttered.

Iris was a little more hands-on with the computer and AV equipment than Angie, as she quickly did adjustments and tweaking to enhance the video. The fact that the parking lot was poorly lit did not help her efforts. At last, however, they were able to make out the faint outline of a badge wallet with the accompanying ID although not able to get a clearer image of the wallet's carrier as to identity.

"A cop or security officer?" Angie speculated.

"Definitely not in uniform. Undercover, perhaps?" Iris chimed in.

"Too strange. The car's not an unmarked. Dang it, we can't even get a good enough fix on the license plate to help us identify this bozo," Angie griped.

"Whoever it is was someone she had no trouble trusting let alone getting into the car, that makes me think a cop," Iris said flatly.

"Well, it's too easy these days to get a badge and make a photo ID that looks like the real deal, " Angie considered.

Iris found herself unsettled about the possibility that the killer could be using the guise of a law enforcement officer to seize his victims. "Angie, let's go back to the sequence board, I've got a hunch going."

"Let's go brainstorm then," Angie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Angie and Iris went over the master board summarizing the victims of the FTD killer.

Victim One: Daisy Haggerty. Age 25. Name branded above left breast. Letter received day of victim's disappearance by Chief of Police Kunkel. Sprigs of heather were found on and about the body. Raped. Strangled.

Victim Two: Heather Morris. Age 31. Letter received again by COP Kunkel day of disappearance. Name of victim branded above left breast as with first victim.

Flower petals identified to be African violet found at crime scene. Raped. Suffocated.

Victim Three: Violet Tanner. Age 22. African-American. Same MO of letter sent to COP. Name branded above left breast. Jasmine flower petals found on and around body. Raped. Strangled.

Victim Four: Jasmine Ontiveros. Age 27. Letter to COP. Name branded above left breast. Bluebell flowers found on and around victim. Raped. Suffocated.

Victim Five: Bluebell Sanders. Age 34. Letter to COP. Name branded above left breast. Rose petals found on and around victim. Letter to COP. Raped. Strangled.

Victim Six: Rosa Jimenez. Age 19. Letter to COP. Name branded above left breast. Lily petals found on and about victim. Raped. Suffocated.

"Damn him, he's too consistent," Angie cried, looking at the map of Dallas with stickpins denoting the location of each victim. Again, the only apparent pattern was the women had been found in the northwest, north and northeast areas of Dallas bordered by the major highways of I-635, Dallas North Tollway, and I-35.

"From the overall time of deaths, we can tell he's going after these women at night and either stopping them on the highway or in a parking lot. The cars are found abandoned. None of the women apparently had a suspicion about him. The bodies bore little evidence of defense wounds, just broken nails and the ligature marks where you could tell the victim was struggling to free herself. Toxicology has shown halothane being used at some point, perhaps after he gets them in his car. The women are always bound with some sort of rope-like restraint as the ligature marks are pronounced as from a rough material like nylon. He must use the halothane after getting them into the car so as not to attract attention." Iris surmised.

"Hun, you're not gonna be a CSI one very long, you're too bright!" Angie grinned at her. "You finally agreed to go out with Max, eh?"

"Just to shut him up and it's strictly as friends. I know, I know, you see this glorious life for us and I'm being too dense to see the forest for the trees. It's just I don't see him that way and David…" Iris was continuing when Angie interrupted.

"Has been gone nearly 10 years. Iris, honey, you need to get your life going again. You're too wrapped up in work. Your co-workers are your family outside of your family back in Indianapolis and your church, of course. I respect your sense of duty to David but he's gone. Max is here and now. Good heavens, he's built and easy on the eyes." Angie urged in a coaxing voice.

"Something inside just says no to more than that with Max, Angie. My life's not dull by any means. I fence, dance, horseback ride and have church. If I'm meant to marry again and perhaps even have a family, I will welcome that with open arms believe me." Iris insisted, hugging Angie for emphasis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days later, Max couldn't believe that he finally had Iris out on a date. They'd gone to dinner at P. F. Chang's Bistro in north Dallas, followed by going to see Jimmy Buffett in concert, one of her favorite music artists, at the Nokia Theater. He'd jumped through hoops to snag great last-minute tickets. Feeling bold, he'd even dared to put an arm around her during "Margaritaville", but she had gently extricated herself before the song was over. He found himself frustrated by her as well equally determined to win her no matter what. She couldn't understand how she occupied his thoughts to the point of distraction. He could respect the fact that she'd lost her husband in a convenience store robbery several years ago, and that she desired to marry again and have a family though she felt herself perhaps nearing the end of a safe time to have children. Without a doubt, he wanted to have that with her and the thoughts of her in the bedroom were getting more and more intense. They were always able to share each other's thoughts, even though Iris kept it strictly within the confines of friendship. He would be the one; he just had to figure how to get her to see it as well.

Moment of truth…

Max walked Iris up to the door of her town home apartment. As she said good night and turned to open her door, he suddenly took her in his arms. His dark schoolboy looks haloed by the porch light, he swiftly bent to kiss her, only to find her lips pressed tightly together, refusing permission to his questing tongue. Swearing a mighty oath, he let her go and stepped back.

"Max, I really enjoyed the dinner and the concert was fantastic…" Iris started to say.

He held up his hand to silence her. "Don't! Iris, I've been a VERY patient guy here. You know how I feel about you, but you keep me at arm's length. Can't you even give this a chance? I'm the only guy in your life right now. You're such a creature of habit that I'd know in a second if there were someone else. Don't be too choosy. I don't understand why you don't want me!" Max finished angrily as he turned and strode off to his silver Ford Expedition, backing away and peeling rubber as he left.

Iris watched him leave and gave a sad sigh at seeing how bitter Max had been and how hurt he was. The tone of their friendship had totally changed within mere moments and she felt saddened with how things would be between them in the future. If there had been any other way to keep things as they were, Iris would have strove to maintain it. Yet change was an inevitable force and sooner or later this crossroads would have happened in spite of her efforts. She simply could not give Max what he so desired, and hoped he would find another relationship soon to pursue.

She put on some Shania Twain to listen to, one song in particular – "Forever And For Always". Iris felt like singing along with Shania and joined her in her own clear alto. Someday if she met someone she gave her heart to truly it would be like this:

"_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can still feel your love for me in your heart  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see your love for me) I can  
still see your love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms."_

"So, if you're out there mystery man that's what I'd say to you and maybe we're both wishing on the same star tonight," Iris said softly to the starlit night sky.

She needed to go for a ride and clear her thoughts. After taking Durante and Cyrano for a quick walk, she returned them to the town home and then got her leather jacket, riding gloves and helmet. The garage door opened to reveal Iris's 1986 Jeep Wagoneer that she still had and her 1984 Kawasaki 440 LTD motorcycle. It roared to life on the first start and she climbed on to slowly pull out of the garage. She hit the door remote to close it behind her. Revving the throttle, Iris pulled on out of the drive and headed out of the complex. As she pulled out onto the street, she rode on past the dark-colored car without a thought as its headlights came on and discretely followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two days later, the news hit the CSI unit that another FTD letter had been received by the chief of police. The taunting nature of the serial killer was mounting, stating the police were powerless to stop him and that he may be so bold as to strike twice in one day, much like Jack the Ripper did in London in the 19th century. The killer also declared that even the planned alerting of the public through the media was in vain. This was a revelation in that the projected plan of cluing in the media further had not been made public in any form. The rumor mill began to note the suspicion that there was a leak within the police department that the killer had access to.

Iris was on her way into a late afternoon meeting of both CSI shifts that had been called by their lab director. As she head towards the locker area, Iris saw Max headed down the hallway. Their eyes met. Max gave her a sad smile as he approached her.

"Iris, can we talk please? I know you've got a meeting but give me just a few minutes?" Max entreated.

"Sure, Max." Iris said softly.

Finding the break room empty, Iris took a seat across from Max and looked at him expectantly. He reached across to hold hands for a moment before letting go.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jackass the other night. This FTD killer thing has got me on edge. I've been worried about you more than you know. Don't look at me like that Iris. I'm still your friend aren't I?" Max asked.

"You are, Max. I just don't feel more than that for you and I'm sorry. I do appreciate you're being concerned about my safety." Iris replied as she gazed back at him, reaching for his hand to squeeze it gently.

"Don't be sorry. You've always been honest and open from the get-go. I just held out hope for something that wasn't meant to be more than it was. You're gonna make some guy real happy one day and I'll envy him a little, so I hope you don't mind my saying so." Max said quietly.

"No, I don't mind and I'm glad we got to talk this through. You know I value your friendship." Iris said encouragingly.

"Thanks, same here, you know." Max admitted, allowing himself more of a smile now.

Iris glanced at her watch. "Max, l gotta get to this meeting. Tell you what. Let's have breakfast in the morning and it'll be my treat!

"It's a date! Oops! Open mouth insert foot. Breakfast tomorrow at La Madeline's then." Max said with a widening grin.

"MMMM, La Madeline's," Iris said, pretending to drool like Homer Simpson.

"You better get going and I'll call you in the morning at end of shift if we're not working the same crime scene." Max said as he stood up to go as Iris also headed out for the conference room.

Thirty minutes later, the roundtable meeting involving both CSI shifts was in progress to try to strategize the killer's possible next movements.

"So, the next victim should be named Lily if he continues his pattern," Jeri said, rubbing at her temple.

"Do you know how many women with the name of Lily are out there or could be named Lillian for that matter?" Mark asked, who was a CSI from the day shift.

"Right! And now they're sitting on the fence again about involving the media to alert the public." Brenda, another day shift CSI, grumbled.

"The break is out there, people. It's something we've either overlooked or have yet to chance upon. Stay diligent and focused!" Jeri encouraged everyone.

"I still say he's got some tie to law enforcement. Angie and I saw something like a badge flashed at the latest victim and it's the first time we've had actual footage of the killer. The victim was way too trusting to just go ahead and get in the car with him. I just wish we'd been able to get a close-up of the face or at least the ID badge photo." Iris stated flatly, knowing she might get into hot water for speculating that the killer might be someone from their own rank and file.

She received varied looks from the other CSI's, some incredulous and disbelieving, while others took in her opinion without comment. Angie shot her a look of "oh no you didn't".

"I believe that to be a remote possibility, Iris. You're definitely bright and not afraid to voice your thoughts, but you're still just a level one CSI so work with the more seasoned staff and learn." Frank Taylor, the CSI lab director, said bluntly.

Jeri came to Iris's defense. "Frank, Iris is entitled to her opinion and we need to consider **all** the possibilities. She and Angie are working hard on this case for the graveyard shift."

"Point taken, Jeri, but I stand by what I said. Iris is still new and level one and needs to keep her investigation tactics routine. No random or rogue elements are to be considered." Frank rebutted her.

Iris's jaw went twice sideways, feeling a flush creep into her cheeks, but she said nothing further. Jeri gave her a look out the corner of her eye to warn her to keep quiet for now.

The meeting concluded thereafter with no real progress made. Jeri caught Iris in the hallway.

"Iris, I know you're upset about what Frank said but he says that about all newer CSI's, just don't take it so personally," Jeri insisted.

"Jeri, he just swept what I had to say right under the rug and dismissed it without even further consideration." Iris sighed with exasperation.

"Hun, you gotta admit that what you had the guts to say out loud is in the mind of more than one of us but it makes for a very sensitive topic. I mean, come on, who in their right mind wants to think someone in law enforcement is capable of this?" Jeri continued before she headed on to her office.

"Hey, wait up!" Angie called out as Iris pulled up short, as Iris could eat up ground quick with her rapid stride even though she was on the short side.

"Angie, make it quick. I just want to head home and take a little power nap before shift tonight." Iris said a bit wearily.

'You haven't said anything more about Max! Can't you two patch things up and go on as before?" Angie asked quietly so as not to broadcast her question to other ears.

"As a matter of fact, Angie, we did just that before the meeting. He and I are having breakfast at La Madeline's in the morning after shift but totally as friends." Iris replied, noting Angie's surprised look.

"Okay. La Madeline's huh? Want company then?" Angie asked with a grin.

"Sure. The more the merrier! For now though I am headed home for that nap but I'll see you tonight!' Iris replied as she headed to her locker to get her purse and backpack.

Shaking her head as she watched Iris go, Angie couldn't help but think would Iris ever meet someone she'd fall for. Iris had been by herself now for ten years. David had been buried back in Indiana after his death. Her relatives had begged her to move back but Iris had been resolute to stay in Dallas where she had pursued her bachelor's and master's degrees to become a criminalist. She had graduated with honors before being accepted to work at the Dallas CSI unit in January of 2005. Her work at the forensics lab doing report transcription for the Dallas Police Department had preceded her new career as a CSI and working before then as a nurse. Yet, she found working as a CSI to be stimulating and challenging in ways her other past jobs paled in comparison by.

Iris saw it was now getting dark as she headed out to her Jeep. Her chance to get a nap for a few hours would be shortened further by rush hour. She put the Jeep in reverse and started the trek toward home in far North Dallas. She was headed toward the Dallas North Tollway just a few miles from the police lab when a car pulled up quickly behind her flashing its headlights at her. She knew she hadn't cut anyone off and wondered if this was a jerk with a road rage axe to grind. Iris refused to slow down as the car was tailgating her and then it suddenly rear-ended her. She fought to keep control of the Jeep as she pulled over to the shoulder. The other car pulled up close behind her and the driver got out to walk to Iris's vehicle. She also stepped out to begin the exchange of insurance information.

"Hello, love!" Iris stepped back from the dark figure, just before he seized her and held the cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled frantically, kneeing him in the groin in the process, punching and kicking as she slowly lost consciousness; his grunt of pain telling her knee had made solid contact with his crotch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Whaddya mean Iris didn't show up for assignments! She's always front and center and here before anyone else! Did she call in? Have car trouble? Has Angie heard from her?" Jeri was incredulous and fired off the questions at the rest of the graveyard crew.

Angie miserably shook her head no and for her not to hear from Iris was next to unheard of, especially if something was going to keep her from work.

A sergeant from the police department suddenly stepped in and asked to speak to Jeri in the hallway. The rest of the CSI team watched worriedly as Jeri's face went paper white. She struggled to compose herself before stepping back into the assignment room.

"We've got news and it's not good. Iris's Jeep was found abandoned a few miles from here by a DPD patrolman. The back of it looked like she had been rear-ended. A note was found on the steering wheel that appears to be from the FTD killer. He specifically names having Iris which is a departure from the letters regarding the previous victims and says we have less than 24 hours to find her." Jeri finished in a voice thick with grief.

"Gotta be a copycat!" Richard, one of the other graveyard CSI's, insisted angrily.

"Rich, I wish it were, but white iris petals were found scattered on the seat of the Jeep. It was never made public knowledge that the FTD killer did this as part of his MO." Jeri countered sadly.

Richard responded with an angry torrent of epithets.

"We don't have the first clue of where to look...Iris is gonna…" Angie couldn't finish and covered her face with her hands.

"Stop it!" Jeri sharply interrupted. "That sort of talk will not help Iris. Rich, I want you both to comb over what we have starting now. Angie, call into the DPD to find out if there were any suspicious calls for earlier this evening where Iris's Jeep was found. Don and Marie are on-call and I will get them going. I'm calling Max to let him know as well."

Iris's head pounded unmercifully as she came to and tried put her left hand to her forehead. It was tried at the wrist, as was the right. She pulled frantically at the soft silken cords that held her fast, horrified to discover her ankles were bound the same way and that she was nude. She was in a four-poster bed that was covered with white iris petals. Candles were ablaze throughout the room. Iris heard a phone ringing in another room and a male voice answering. She remained groggy as she heard the door to the room opening.

He came to stand by the bed before laying himself beside her, moving to pin her with his own body that was unclothed as well. She twisted mightily at the silken cords that restricted her from moving away from him. His masculine arousal brushed her thigh. A small cry escaped Iris as her captor gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes that expressed undisguised malice.

"The others were dead by now, Iris, but I'm keeping you special. We will have our fun though before the end comes. I promise you will enjoy being with me. This room has been soundproofed. Scream all you like. The others did and to no avail." He said with a menacing chuckle.

"Max…why?" Iris finally gasped.

"I told you, love, that I would be the only man in your life. Why did you reject me? I only wanted to make you happy, Iris. I loved you more than you could know. This side of me I could have kept secret from you. You would only have known the best of me. Now, you're no different than the rest of them. Good only for a short span of pleasure, the way a blossoming flower wilts and dies. You have questions to be sure. What drives me to do this, a servant of the people I've sworn to serve and protect. Alas, love, you'll never know the outcome." Max slowly stroked her skin as he bent to kiss her forehead, cheek and finally her lips. She turned her head in disgust as he again chuckled.

"Let me go, Max. You can't continue this way!" Iris tried in vain to reason.

"No way, love. You had the best chance I could give you to willingly be mine. I'm sorry, truly. I am not going to hurt you and you will not suffer. We will make love and then you will simply go to sleep. Your body will be found in pristine condition, a departure for the FTD killer, but the exception will be this is a murder of a law enforcement officer and that the killer can strike even the ranks of the DPD. Everything is prepared and in order. I even purchased a plot in Restland Cemetery for your resting place. I will seem to be the grieving lover you never made known publicly to the rest of the world. How gallant the other CSI's will see me. Note the candles and the silken cords? I didn't do that for the others. You weren't on my list, love, until you rejected me. That hurt me a great deal, Iris. Still, you will see that I am being magnanimous in spite of the circumstances." Max continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, stroking her soft skin and wanting to join with her.

"Max, before we make love, can I please go to the bathroom first?" Iris asked softly and without fear.

"You _want_ to make love? Iris, I have so longed to hear that from your sweet lips! You'll forgive me for having to follow you to the bathroom to make sure you will do as you say. Let me also show you my handiwork while I can!" Max nearly sounded giddy as he swiftly undid the silken cords.

Iris gasped as the blood circulation returned to her hands and feet, like the feeling of hundreds of needles pricking the skin. Max put a robe about her and himself as he led her from the room to another bedroom. He proudly turned on the overhead light. It was all Iris could do to keep from screaming at the scene she beheld.

Seven female mannequins were posed throughout the room representing each victim. In place of the face was found the flower representing the victim's name and each mannequin wore the clothing of the respective victim. Max had kept every article of clothing down to the purse and shoes to dress the mannequin of each victim. Iris's clothes were on the seventh mannequin along with her purse and shoes. Max proudly went to each mannequin to tell Iris what he remembered distinctly about the victim, what it was like to capture her and bring her here, the thrill of the sexual acts being forced upon each one and sometimes causing the victim to begin to pass out from the suffocation or strangulation to only bring them back. The gorge rose in Iris's throat again as she struggled to not throw up. Several more undressed female mannequins were neatly stacked in one corner of the room…future victims?

"Please, Max, I really need to go now." Iris begged with adoring eyes that Max headily took in.

"This way, love," said Max as he showed her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Iris took a cup of water and slowly poured it into the toilet to feign activity as she desperately looked for a way to defend herself. A large umbrella was propped in a corner to dry after the rain from yesterday. She looked at the door.

"Iris, are you ready? I can barely restrain myself!" Max said through the closed door.

"Here I come, love!" Iris replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Max opened the door, Iris lunged forward in a classic fencing move with the umbrella held like a sword. The blunted end of the umbrella went into Max's mid-chest with all the force Iris could put behind it. He grunted as he fell backwards to the floor unable to keep his balance. Before Max could get up to come at Iris, she followed the blow with a roundhouse kick that caught him under the chin and would have made Jackie Chan proud. He was out cold.

After waiting several moments to make sure he was truly unconscious, Iris went to the phone in the living room to call 911, all the while keeping a close eye on Max. She kept guard with the umbrella as she waited for help to arrive. Max never moved a muscle. Iris wondered how she was going to feel after the adrenaline rush was over.

One week later…

Iris returned to the lab after taking a few days off from her harrowing ordeal. Max Schneider remained in custody facing multiple murder charges, kidnapping and false imprisonment of a law enforcement officer, attempted rape, and a host of other pending offenses. She had also made herself scarce with the media, only availing herself if absolutely necessary. In the few days away she had had time to reflect and make some decisions.

Max had been questioned by Jeri herself with another detective as the story unfurled on the genesis of the FTD killer. Max's mother had been a florist and after school Max would go to the flower shop to stay with his mother until closing. If his mother had to leave to make deliveries, she had another employee watch Max until she got back. This was a female employee who began to sexually abuse the young boy in the greenhouse and this continued for several months until she was fired by his mother for stealing money. However, his mother never knew of the abuse or suspected it and Max never told her out of shame and guilt. Max's rage had built over the years until it had become an overdriving force that now drove him to rape and kill, the names of the flowers in his mother's greenhouse where he was abused now becoming one with his victims. He had become obsessed with Iris and believed he could lead a double life where he saw her as being his forever while he eventually planned to kill a woman for every letter of the alphabet and with the flower first name. His branding of the flower name above the left breast was symbolic of the burning hatred he carried within.

Angie met Iris in the locker area with a bear hug and nearly crying at seeing her return safe and sound. "Whatever little voice was telling you to not get hooked up with Max, I'm so glad you listened to it! Dear God, who'd have thought this would happen… we nearly lost you! Can I see what you had done?"

Iris raised up one pants leg of her jeans above her right ankle which now bore a tattoo of a parrot riding a motorcycle with the motto "Born to Burn" as the entire tattoo was ringed in fire. Though Iris had never had it done before, after the recent events she found she wanted something unique to commemorate it by. The parrot symbolized her adoration of Jimmy Buffet's music, the motorcycle her love of riding, and the "Born to Burn" her faith.

"That is just simply awesome," Angie said with a grin.

"I've gotta go meet with Jeri, but I'll see you later!" Iris told her friend.

"Call me after you get home and then come over for dinner tonight before shift!" Angie made her promise.

Iris knocked on Jeri's office door. Jeri looked up from her desk and a wide smile came to her lips. "Iris, welcome back, dear. How are you?"

"None the worse for wear all considered. Can I talk to you about what we've been discussing via email?" Iris asked.

"Absolutely. Are you sure about this and that I can't talk you out of it?" Jeri countered in a sad tone.

"Well, my family wants me transfer up to Indy like yesterday but I find myself wanting to go in a different direction just not sure where though." Iris replied honestly.

"Listen, Iris, I took the liberty of contacting a CSI friend who's a supervisor to see if there might be an opening where he's at." Jeri started as she saw Iris's surprised expression as she the continued. "As it turns out, another CSI who works with him also worked here under me before he transferred out. You've heard me talk about Nick Stokes more than once. Well, I have given you the highest recommendation possible and I am going to be sorry to lose you."

"Nick who went to work for the Vegas CSI lab, where Gil Grissom is graveyard supervisor? Jeri, are you serious? They'd take me, just a level one? There has to be a mistake for someone of Grissom's caliber to consider me!" Iris said in a rush, as she did when she became a bit nervous.

"Gil thinks you could be a fit and he's flying here tomorrow to interview you. That's how sure he is about you, Iris. Why not you? You're not going to be a level one forever and I think the Vegas lab would suit you. They need someone who can work night or day shift and as you're not married or have children, I think you'd be the perfect candidate." Jeri replied with a faint smile.

"He…he's flying here?" Iris stammered, incredulous. The news was too much to take in nearly. Someone whose career she idolized was actually taking time out of his busy schedule to come interview her and not the other way around.

"You're going to be missed more than you know, dear. I think you better go tell Angie what's up." Jeri advised.

A little later in the locker area, Angie received Iris's news with dismay. "Why do you want to transfer and to Vegas of all places? I would have thought at least you'd go back to Indy where your family is. You up and decided this without even talking to me, your closest friend here?"

Iris looked at Angie fondly. "I've been debating this for a while, Angie, so it's not a snap decision. I thought about going back to Indy, but when Jeri mentioned Vegas something just clicked inside. For me, I want a fresh start and while Dallas holds a lot of great memories and friends here, it's time for a change. Who knows what awaits me there, the very least being the chance to work with Gil Grissom!"

The next night…

Iris found herself fidgeting a bit as she sat across from Dr. Gil Grissom. She had taken him to dinner at the Reunion Tower Restaurant that slowly revolved showing a panoramic view of the Dallas skyline at night. Grissom gave her a reassuring smile as the conversation flowed between them. "Iris, I think you would be an asset to our Vegas lab. You have the qualifications and those recommendations from Jeri and Frank are sterling. Our shift coverage needs you are agreeable to. The day-shift CSI you would be replacing has decided to stay at home with her newborn. It looks like a win-win situation to me. So, what's your decision?"

Iris didn't need to think a moment about it. "When can I start?"

Grissom smiled broadly at her lack of hesitation. He noted that in spite of the recent trauma she'd gone through as well as the death of her husband years ago in a convenience store robbery that she was not jaded or cynical. Her attitude was positive and her demeanor while somewhat shy and reserved were not negatives in his eyes. Though she was still only a level one CSI, her prior work experience could also be utilized at the Vegas lab if needed. He had to admit to himself his surprise at hearing of the hobbies she enjoyed which seemed so atypical – ballroom dancing, horseback riding, fencing with swords, and singing in church choir.

"How about two weeks from today? Will that be enough time for you to get moved?" Grissom asked.

"No worries, Boss, I'll be there with my dancing shoes on," Iris replied with a grin.

"What about former detective Max Schneider? I know he had been your friend." Grissom suddenly asked, wanting to see how Iris would respond.

Her brow furrowed for a moment as a reply framed itself in her mind. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Iris said thoughtfully.

Grissom cocked his head slightly at her and gave her an intense stare, as she flushed slightly under his scrutiny. He loved quotes. "Romeo and Juliet, very good, Iris. Welcome aboard!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks later…

Iris's first morning at the Vegas CSI lab had gone well. She had finished with the orientation meeting and being assigned her ID badge. Iris reminisced over the past several days. She had found a town home about twenty minutes from work. Cyrano and Durante were happy in their new quarters. She'd even visited a local church that she liked. Iris would be meeting the rest of the CSI graveyard team that night.

Grissom called her into his office.

"Yes, sir?" Iris asked crisply.

"Iris, call me Grissom or Griss. Sir sounds too old for me. I've got a stack of case files for you to go through and review. Tell me your interpretation of the data and if you agree with the handling of the case and its conclusion. When you're done, you can return the files to Doris in Records." Grissom said, amiably.

"Got it, boss!" Iris grinned in reply. She took the case files with her into the break room and got busy. Two hours later, she had finished and submitted her notes to Grissom and got ready to carry the files back to Doris. She grunted a bit at the weight of the files but got into her fast-paced stride as she went up the hallway to head around the corner when….

Iris ran headlong into a man who was also coming around the corner. The case files flew out of her hands as they each lost their balance and headed toward the floor. The man had grabbed onto her to offset the inevitable fall as Iris twisted to break the fall as much as possible as they landed with a thud on the floor. The wind was knocked out of her for a moment as she found herself gazing up into a pair of very intense blue-gray eyes. The man had landed on top of her and they were in a classic missionary position. She noted the gold shield of a detective's badge on the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Uh, Detective, is that your **very** big gun I'm feeling or are you **very** happy to see me because I'd like to at least have dinner first?" Iris asked with a grin, her brown eyes dancing mischievously, as her eyebrows rose twice quickly in a suggestive manner. She was also blushing a brilliant pink at the same time.

As he helped her up, she observed he was taller than her, older by perhaps 5 to 10 years, dark brown hair worn short and those intense blue eyes. His face was craggy in appearance with a bit of a pugnacious nose and creasing facial lines but it reflected character to her. The man was speechless a moment before he broke out laughing, causing Iris to giggle a little herself. Grissom suddenly arrived on the scene after he saw the hallway collision from his office.

Grissom stifled a chuckle as he pretended to clear his throat. "Well, this is an interesting way to make an introduction. Iris, this is Detective Jim Brass who's a captain in the homicide department. He was the graveyard supervisor before me. Jim, may I present my newest CSI just transferred from Dallas where Nick used to be. This is Iris King."

"Detective Brass, it's a pleasure to meet you albeit in this manner." Iris smiled as she extended her hand.

"The pleasure is distinctly mine and welcome to the Vegas lab." Brass noted that her grip was firm and not wishy-washy as most women were when shaking hands.

"Griss, I'm getting these records on to Doris then I'm out until shift tonight so see you later. Again, Detective, nice to meet you!" Iris said quickly, whose nerves were getting the better of her, as she stooped to pick up the case files, Brass also bending down to help her.

She voiced her thanks as she quickly strode away with the files. Grissom and Brass watching her wind-up toy dog gait with amusement.

"She really trots, don't she?" Brass grinned at Grissom.

Later that evening after case assignments were given out, Iris was a bit disappointed that Grissom had not let her go with one of the senior CSI's although she had enjoyed meeting the team. He told her not to fret about it and that the next night she would go with another CSI to work a case. As she was being introduced, Nick immediately came over to give her a friendly hug and to ask how Jeri and Frank were doing. Warrick had shook hands to welcome her as had Greg. Sara voiced approval for fresh estrogen on the team, Iris finding she immediately liked the raven-haired young woman with a classic beauty all her own. She was to meet Catherine Willows at the end of shift since she would be working closely with her on the day shift as needed.

Finding herself starving, she settled down in the break room to the dinner she'd brought. It was homemade beef stew with cornbread muffins and the aroma of it filled the break room and hallway.

"Hey, that smells great!" A deep voice startled her as she turned to see Jim Brass framing the break room doorway sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Evening, Detective Brass. I made this myself from scratch. I have more than enough, so can I share with you?" Iris offered. She found herself looking him over carefully after Grissom had informed her earlier in the day of Brass's near-fatal shooting less than three months ago. He looked perfectly well to her relief. They had something in common then, an especially traumatic event.

"Don't be so formal. Call me Jim or Brass as the rest of the CSI's do. You made it? I'm impressed! Very tempting offer but you go ahead I couldn't impose. See you 'round, okay?" Jim replied with a slight sigh as the smell of the food had his taste buds on red alert. He gave her a little friendly wave and walked down the hall.

Iris watched him go, her little chin going twice sideways, as she made her mind up.

Stretching as he came back into his office after finding nothing appealing in the vending machines, Brass pulled up short at what he saw. On his desk was a still steaming bowl of beef stew with four little cornbread muffins and a cup of fresh brewed black coffee with cream and sugar packets. He inhaled the smells that set his mouth to watering, as he then saw the note beside the picture of Ellie on his desk.

"Your daughter is adorable. You and your wife must be very proud. Enjoy! Best, Iris"

A smile tugged at Brass's lips, touched by Iris's simple act of generosity. Yeah, he was proud of Ellie and was trying hard to reconnect with her, especially so since he'd been shot and barely pulled through. Things were still tough for him since he'd come back to duty, one being the award given to him by the mayor. He still kept the plaque in his desk drawer.

He walked quickly to the break room, only to find it empty. Iris was nowhere to be found. A bit disappointed but happy to return to a home-cooked meal, Brass went back to his office to feast.

At the end of shift, Iris popped in to meet Catherine Willows briefly before heading home. She was struck by how attractive the lithe red-head was and when Catherine frankly told her of her former profession as an exotic dancer during their conversation. Iris was to be available as needed on days to help Catherine catch up case reviews or fill in for day shift CSI's. Iris believed she and Catherine would work well together.

Iris was on her way to her Jeep when she heard someone call out "hey you". She turned around to find Brass on his way over to her with her soup bowl.

"You just disappeared earlier! I needed to get this back to you before you left. I also wanted to say thanks for some of the best stew I've ever had and being from Jersey that's saying a lot." Brass told her with a wide grin as he handed her the soup bowl.

"My pleasure, uh, Jim," Iris faltered a bit as she flushed a slight pink. "I'll see you tonight I guess hopefully on a case." She climbed into the Jeep and started it up as Jim shut the door for her.

"Count on it!" Brass said with a cocked eyebrow and smile. He gave her a friendly wave of farewell as she pulled out and she waved back.

Chuckling a little at the exchange she'd just had with the good detective, Iris stopped at a nearby convenience store to get gas for the Jeep. As she walked in to pay for her purchase, she was greeted by the young Hispanic woman at the counter.

"You are a CSI? My name is Elena and I work nights here at the store. I know all of the CSI people, so you must be new." Elena said pleasantly after she saw Iris's ID badge.

"Yes, it's my first day. My name's Iris King and I'm happy to meet you Elena. Oh, when is your baby due?" Iris asked noting the gravid belly of the young woman.

"Not for several more weeks but this is my first baby so exactly when it comes is still not sure." Elena said proudly as she patted her abdomen.

"Well, I will see you again Elena and take care of that little blessing!" Iris laughed as she left the store.

As she pulled out of the store parking lot to head for home, Iris wondered what the future held in store for her. She was beginning to feel more at home here in this gaudy city, anxious to establish herself in a nationally known crime lab in a job that had happened in a dream-come-true fashion. What surprises awaited her decision to change jobs and cities she had no way of fathoming.

THE END

Thanks for reading "By Any Other Name" and please review if you like. The next story in my Brass/Iris series is COMING SOON.


End file.
